


Dark Desires

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [27]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Semi Public Sex, Smut, bit fluff, some kind of roleplay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	

**Dark Desires**

Newt fühlte sich nicht wohl, als er den dunklen Treppenabgang betrat, der zu dem Gewölbekeller führte, welchen Queenie ihm empfohlen hatte.  
Er hatte sich schick gemacht und trug eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd, passende Hosenträger dazu und eine farbige Fliege. Seine Haare waren in der gewohnten Unordnung und Queenie hatte ihm zwei Tropfen ihres Parfums an den Hals getupft.

_„Die Jungs werden auf dich fliegen,“ hatte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern gemeint._

Newt hoffte, dass das die Wahrheit war und er sich hier nicht zum Vollidioten machte. Er hatte die Mitgliedskarte von Queenie bekommen und zeigte sie dem etwas schroff wirkenden Elf am Eingang. Dieser fuhr mit seinem Finger über die Mitte der Tür und zu Newts Rechter öffnete sich ein geheimer Eingang.  
Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die Treppe, ehe er in der Tür verschwand. Erneut musste er ein paar Stufen nach unten steigen, ehe er sich in einem geräumigen Raum wiederfand. Das Gewölbe war herrlich und Newt nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um das Ganze zu betrachten.

Er fühlte sich schon nach einigen Minuten hier beobachtet und um seiner Unsicherheit ein wenig zu entkommen, machte Newt sich auf den Weg an die Bar, wo er es sich auf einem der Barhocker gemütlich machte. Er bestellte ein Gigglewasser. Newt war für gewöhnlich kein großer Trinker und bereits nach den ersten beiden Schlucken bemerkte er, wie ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg.  
Aber vielleicht lag es auch gar nicht an seinem Drink, sondern an seiner Umgebung. In einigen der Nischen des Gewölbes vergnügten sich diverse Pärchen. Ob nun nur zu Zweit oder mehrere, dass konnte Newt auf die Entfernung nicht erkennen. Doch auch neben ihm an der Bar hatte sich gerade ein etwas älterer Herr zu einem Jüngeren gesellt und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dem Grinsen des Jüngeren zu urteilen waren es nicht gerade anständige Dinge und nach einem Augenblick schloss sich seine Hand um die Krawatte des älteren Zauberers und er zog ihn in eine unbekannte Richtung davon.  
Newt nahm einen erneuten Schluck von seinem Drink und hätte ihn beinahe wieder ausgespuckt, als sich eine warme Hand an seine Seite legte. Newt stellte das Glas vorsichtig zurück auf den Tresen, ehe er seinen Blick ein wenig hob. Neben ihm stand ein großgewachsener Mann, mit dunklen Haaren, dunklen Augen und einem äußerst markanten Gesicht.

„So allein, schöner Mann?“ fragte der Fremde.

Er wartete, bis er die Aufmerksamkeit des Barkeepers hatte und bestellte dann einen Scotch für sich selbst und ein weiteres Gigglewasser für Newt. Er hatte keine Zeit es abzulehnen, denn bereits wenige Augenblicke später stand es vor ihm.  
Newt nutzte die Möglichkeit und betrachtete seinen Gönner ein wenig intensiver, als er zuerst den Stuhl neben ihm zu sich zauberte und sich dann den Mantel auszog und ihn zusammen mit seinem Schal über die Lehne des Stuhls hängte.  
Er war groß gewachsen, vielleicht nicht ganz so groß wie er. Aber es waren nur ein paar Zentimeter. Allerdings würde es vermutlich gar nicht so sehr auffallen, denn der ältere Zauberer war breiter gebaut wie er, starke Schultern; muskulöse Oberarme, die er durch das Hemd hindurch erkennen konnte; starke Finger, die bestimmt gut um einen Zauberstab lagen; Newt wandte seinen Blick schnell wieder ab, als er bemerkte, dass auch er beobachtet wurde.  
Der Unbekannte rutschte noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran, sodass sich ihre Oberschenkel berührten.  
Hitze stieg in Newt auf und er nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem spendierten Drink, ehe er ihn bestimmt vor sich auf den Tisch stellte und von seinem Stuhl glitt. Er hatte sich all die Sachen aus einem bestimmten Grund von Queenie besorgen lassen und das wollte er jetzt auch nutzen. Man mochte es ihm vielleicht nicht ansehen, oder glauben, aber er war bei Weitem nicht so unschuldig, wie er oftmals wirkte.

Newt drehte sich um und sah den Anderen herausfordernd an. Dieser hatte ihn anscheinend genauestens beobachtet, ebenso schien er nicht lange mit sich zu hadern. Er trank seinen Scotch in einem Zug aus, ehe er sich seine Sachen schnappte und Newt folgte.  
Er wusste nicht genau, wohin er eigentlich ging, aber es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte eine der privateren Nischen in dem Gewölbekeller gefunden. Newt sah sich noch einmal kurz um, ob sein Begleiter ihm auch wirklich gefolgt war, ehe er hinter dem dunkelroten Vorhang verschwand, der neugierige Blicke abhalten sollte.  
Newt brauchte nicht lange warten, bis er von seinem Verehrer gegen die kühle Steinwand gedrückt wurde. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen neben Newts Kopf ab und zog ihn förmlich mit seinen Blicken aus. In seinen Augen lag ein Hunger, der Newt einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.  
Newt ließ seine Hände über den hemdbedeckten Oberkörper des anderen gleiten, über seine Schultern, die starken Arme, ehe sie nach einer kleinen Tour im Nacken des Fremden zum liegen kamen. Fordernd zog er ihn zu sich und versiegelte ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss. Newt wurde von der Wand weggezogen und die Arme des Fremden legten sich an seine Oberschenkel. Mit einem Ruck hob er Newt hoch und Newt schlang seine Beine um die Taille des Älteren, um Halt zu haben.  
Ihre Küsse waren leidenschaftlich, feucht und jeder von ihnen focht um die Oberhand, die aber keiner wirklich zu gewinnen schien.  
Mit einem lauten Knurren wurde Newt auf das mit Kissen bedeckte Bett geworfen und er konnte seinen Liebhaber dabei beobachten, wie er mit schnellen und geschickten Fingern die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete, um es schließlich von seinen Schultern gleiten zu lassen. Auch Newt wollte den lästigen Stoff endlich loswerden und fummelte mit seinen Fingern an seiner Fliege herum, bis er auf die nackte Haut seines Halses stieß. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blickte er zu dem Dunkelhaarigen auf, der nur leicht mit den Schultern zuckte.  
Er kam nun wie ein Raubtier über Newt, kroch auf allen Vieren zu ihm und verschloss ihre Lippen erneut zu einem kurzen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Was willst du, schöner Mann?“

Es war bereits das zweite Mal an diesem Abend, dass er so genannt wurde und Newt gefiel es irgendwie.  
Newt legte sich neben ihn auf das Bett und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn, vergrub seinen Kopf an dessen Halsbeuge, drückte feuchte Küsse auf die warme Haut. Er konnte ihn schmecken, das leicht salzige der Haut und etwas ganz spezielles. Und auch der Duft seines Duschgels erfüllte Newts Nase.  
Der Fremde bewegte sich ein wenig neben Newt.

„Was hast du vor?“ fragte er mit einem süffisanten Ton in der Stimme.

Newts Hand wanderte über seine Brust, streichelte über die warme Haut dort, während seine Lippen ein Stück weiter nach oben wanderten, zu seinem Ohr. Newt ließ seine Zunge über die Ohrmuschel des Mannes gleiten, ehe er ein wenig daran saugte und ihm somit ein Stöhnen entlockte.  
Mit einem leichten Grinsen entließ er das malträtierte Ohr wieder in die Freiheit.

„Hmm … ich weiß noch nicht,“ meinte Newt leise.

Er schwang ein Bein über die Hüfte des Anderen, ehe er sich langsam über ihn schob. Newt wusste im ersten Moment nicht genau, was er mit seinen Händen anfangen sollte, doch dann stützte er sie auf den Schultern des Fremden ab. Er hätte in diesen unglaublich dunklen Augen versinken können, die ihn nun von unten herauf anstarrten. Das warme sanfte Braun brannte mit einem Feuer, dass Newt so schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und er konnte nicht umhin, seine Finger ein wenig in die starke Nackenmuskulatur zu graben. Die Hände des Anderen legten sich mit einem breiten Grinsen an seine Hüften.  
Einen Augenblick später spürte Newt die kühle Luft auf seiner nackten Haut … da war er so einfach von seinen Kleidern befreit worden, ohne es überhaupt zu merken.

„Du hast mich vermisst, hmm Newt?“ fragte der Dunkelhaarige und rollte ein wenig mit der Hüfte nach oben, wobei er Newt ein Stöhnen entlockte, als er das harte Glied spüren konnte.

„Natürlich,“ hauchte Newt, ehe er sich nach unten beugte und Percivals Lippen hart mit den Seinen verschloss. 

Natürlich hatte er ihn vermisst, in den letzten vier Monaten. In den vier Monaten, in denen Percival in einer geheimen Mission unterwegs gewesen war und Newt nicht wissen durfte, wo er war. Es war Queenie gewesen, die dieses kleine Treffen für sie eingefädelt hatte, da Percivals Auftrag zwar schon zu Ende war, aber er offiziell noch nicht bei der MACUSA zurück war.

Eine von Percivals Händen glitt in Newts Nacken, während sich die andere an seine Seite legte. Ihre Zungen umfochten sich leidenschaftlich.  
Percival ließ seine Hand langsam an Newts Taille nach unten wandern, bis er an seinem Po angekommen war und die eine Backe kräftig drückte. Newt biss sich dabei auf die Lippe, um ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er war sich seiner Umgebung kaum mehr bewusst, er war nur noch auf seinen Liebsten fixiert.   
Newt hob seine Hüften ein wenig und setzte sich direkt in Percivals Schoß. Er verwob ihre Finger miteinander und bewegte langsam seine Hüften, presste seinen Körper fest an Percival.  
Genießend schloss der Ältere die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie es schien hatte nicht nur Newt ihn vermisst, wenn sein hart werdendes Glied etwas zu bedeuten hatte.  
Percival legte seine freie Hand an Newts Hüfte und er lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten, stützte sich mit seiner freien Hand auf Percivals Oberschenkel ab, während er seine Bewegungen ein wenig intensivierte.  
Percivals Griff war fest, doch er überließ Newt für den Moment die Führung und ihre Augen waren fest aufeinander gerichtet. Newt hätte wirklich in den dunklen Augen ertrinken können.  
Newt erschauerte leicht, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass jederzeit jemand in diesen kleinen Alkoven kommen konnte und sie erwischt werden könnten. Doch das machte es noch ein wenig reizvoller.  
Als Newt erneut über Percivals Schoß glitt, knurrte dieser laut auf. Seine Hände legten sich fest um Newts Mitte und mit einer geschickten Bewegung tauschte er ihre Positionen, sodass Newt nun unter ihm lag.

Der Kuss der folgte war leidenschaftlich, heiß und feucht. Newt schlang seine Arme um Percivals Nacken und er stöhnte laut auf, als er Percivals Glied kurz an seinem Eingang spürte.  
Percival saugte an Newts Unterlippen, während seine Hand unter eines der vielen Kissen wanderte. Nur schwach nahm Newt das Öffnen eines Deckels war, ehe er kurze Zeit darauf ein paar kühler Finger an seinem Eingang fühlte. Ohne zu zögern presste Percival in Newt und dieser stöhnte erneut laut auf.  
Percival wusste einfach, was Newt brauchte. Und die Zeit ohne einander ließ sie Beide verlangender werden.  
Der Ältere löste seine Lippen von Newt und ließ sie über Newts Kiefer gleiten, seinen Hals, zu seinem Schlüsselbein, wo er an einigen Stellen saugte und danach entschuldigend darüber leckte. Newt wusste, dass es Percival um den Verstand brachte, wenn man sehen konnte, dass er jemandem gehörte.  
Das er ihm gehörte.  
Newt keuchte heiser, während er seine Finger in dem dichten Haar vergrub. Er quittierte es mit einem leisen Wimmern, als Percival sich aus ihm zurückzog. Doch er wurde umgehend entschädigt, als sich Percival langsam in ihn schob. Newts Körper bäumte sich auf und er konnte einen leisen Schrei nicht verhindern.  
Percivals Lippen nahmen die seinen erneut gefangen und mit seiner Zunge liebkoste er meinen Mund, räuberte ihn aus, während seine Stöße hart und gnadenlos waren.  
Newts Hände gruben sich in Percivals trainierte Oberarme, um ein wenig Halt zu finden, um ihm ein wenig Widerstand zu leisten.

Das war der leidenschaftlichste Sex, den sie seit langer Zeit hatten.  
Newt liebte auch Percivals sanfte Seite, aber die war für andere Zeiten bestimmt, nicht für jetzt.

Erneut stieß sein Liebster hart in ihn und erstickte mit seinen Lippen einen erneuten Schrei, der sich Newts Kehle empor rang, als er seinen empfindlichsten Punkt traf. Percival ließ eine Hand an Newts Oberkörper nach unten wandern, liebkoste eine seiner Brustwarzen, ehe sie sich stützend an Newts Taille legte und Percival so jedes Mal seine Prostata traf.

Ohne das Newts Penis auch nur einmal berührt worden war, kam er mit einem lauten Stöhnen zwischen ihren Körpern, seine Finger gruben sich dabei tief in Percivals Muskeln sodass bestimmt ein paar Male zurückbleiben würden.  
Während Newt bereits auf dem Hoch seines Höhepunkts schwebte, stieß Percival noch ein paar Mal hart in ihn, ehe auch er mit einem lauten Knurren kam. Vorsichtig zog er sich aus Newt zurück und ließ sich neben Newt auf das Bett fallen.

Der Jüngere drehte sich ein wenig, schob ein Bein zwischen Percivals und schlang einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper. Percival festigte seinen Griff um Newts Schultern und hauchte einen Kuss gegen dessen Schläfe.

„Hoffentlich bist du bald wieder zu Hause,“ flüsterte Newt gegen Percivals Brust, denn er vermisste ihn sehr. Er hasste es alleine in ihrem großen Bett zu schlafen und am Morgen alleine aufzuwachen.

„Bald Newt … bald.“


End file.
